Memories
by RespectMusicJC
Summary: What happens once Percy doesn't remember when The Argo ll comes to town? Percy of course remembers in Rick Riordan's book but in this story, he doesn't. I own nothing in this :
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Percy

Annabeth's P.O.V

Biting your nails can kinda be a nervous break down reliever. At least I hope.

"Annabeth, stop biting your nails! That's just gross," Thalia pulled my hand away and shook me by the shoulders. "You are going to be fine! Percy will remember you! Just calm down. Remember your first empression to the Romans!"

Thalia slapped my back and I almost fell over. I rolled my eyes and began to walk over to Leo's post.

"Status, Leo," I ordered?

"Um, we will be arriving in about 5 and trip is going smoothly, everything is in place," Leo saluted.

I laughed when he did that, "I told you to be mature and formal, not a solider." I walked over to Jason. He had his deep thinking face on.

"Hey Jason, whatcha thinking about," I poked his arm.

"...Well what if nobody remember's me and... I'm no longer the mighty Jason?"

"Really, this is what you're thinking about now? No, 'Romans will attack and shoot us out of the sky' or 'Romans will take us as prisoners and we will never see light again' or 'I might die any minute because I'm flying above abusive and strict territory?' I mean really? Does your title really matter? Everybone already knows that you're a great fighter. It doesn't matter. At least you have your memory back," I grumbled and walked away.

I just can't stand to think about how Percy could not remember me. We've been through so much and I wouldn't be able to take it if he found another girl like Jason's situation. Jason told me that he thinks he's gonna pick Reyna. He remember's a lot of memories of when he was younger and with her. He told me one time, Reyna suprised him at his birthday and they went hiking. Reyna got her leg cut by a snake and Jason carried her all the way to the hospital. Reyna almost died and Jason told me he was there with her and did not sleep untill the doctor said she was ok.

Another time, it was the 5 month, the 5 day of that month and 2005 and 5:50 pm. Everybody in their camp was there and he told me you make a wish when all the numbers on the clock are the same. I find that ilogical because what about when it's 10:10, It's impossible unless the number is 1 number or it has the same digit for each place like 44 or... nevermind. I'm getting off topic.

Anyways, they are supposed to make a wish. Jason made a wish and he then asked Reyna what she asked for. She wished for him to forget about all those other girls that make googoo eyes at him and just be with her. Jason said something cheesy like 'Well, you said it out loud but it might not happen... but I'm pretty sure' and he told me he kissed Reyna right at 5:55. I rolled my eyes at the memory of him telling me this last month when it was in a dream.

"Land Ho, capin," Leo shouted! We were here... Oh gods.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I was walking towards the boat with Gwen right next to me with my arm around her waist. She insists that I walk with her so the Greeks know that she's my girlfriend. I find that possissive and weird. I don't have to like hug her in front of people. Just a simple hand in hand.

A blond haired girl jumped off the boat and began to search for something. She spotted me and ran over to me.

I just stared at her for a couple seconds. Everything around me stopped. She had blond hair and was a little shorter than me. She was athletic looking with a deep tan. Like a sterio-type california girl, except... her eyes. They were startling gray. They weren't a boring gray though. They looked like the sky in a storm, different shades mixed together or the color of the sea when it's raining.

She seemed familier, Gwen's grip tightened around me and I came back to reality.

I stuck out my hand, "Hello Greeks, I'm Perseus Jackson." She looked dissapointed or sad inside, I looked at her eyes and they seemed watery, she was about to cry.

She grabbed it and wiped her eye, "Um, hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." She tore her hand away and ran to a girl with black spikey hair and electric blue eyes.

I felt bad when she ran, almost like I wanted to run after her and give her a hug. I had to resist it.

"Thalia, he doesn't remember," She mumbled to the girl I think was Thalia. She kept crying into Thalia's shirt. Thalia stroked her hair and shot me a glare.

What did I do wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V

Right now, I don't even care that people are seeing me cry.

My best friend ever and the guy I'm in love with doesn't even remember who I am.

I have the right to cry.

I tore away from Thalia and stood straight. I whispered, "Thalia, you told me he would remember."

"Sorry kid," Thalia sighed. I know that I'm older but Thalia still matures even though she doesn't age.

I wiped a tear from my eye and realized that people weren't looking at me. Everybody gasped when Jason walked off the boat and landed in front of everybody.

"Jason," a dark haired girl asked? Jason looked over at her and he paled. That must be Reyna. He shyly waved and everybody else came off the boat.

I realized that I had to introduce us. I walked over by Jason.

"Attention, all Romans! We come from Camp Half-Blood in New York. We are here because by now, all of you have noticed that the Great Prophecy," Everyone looked confused, "Sorry, the Prophecy of Seven is upon us. _Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire, the world must fall, __An oath to keep with a final breath, __And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ As many of you know, Greeks and Romans must unite. And we've picked our people, yours. We have picked Piper McClean," Piper stepped foward, "Leo Valdez," Leo stumbled off the boat and said something, "Per- oh um Jason Grace," Jason looked at me, I shrugged, "And Me." I stepped foward. "All of us have been on a quest in the past year and we felt it was fair," I said.

"So actually, I should've done this before. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," I said proudly. The girl Percy was holding looked at me with a glare. I had to reist the urge to stick my tongue at her.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus... or Jupiter and Hunter of Artemis," The camp gasped again.

"You're a child of Jupiter," Reyna asked?

"Um, yea. This is my brother, actually my biological brother Jason," Thalia smiled and gave him a hug.

"Yep, that's my sister, Thalia," Jason said, "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, as many of you already know."

"Piper McClean, daughter or Aphrodite," Piper said and stood tall. She heard a few snickers from the crowd and she said, "Wave your hand," and everybody did. THen they all realized that she could charmspeak.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," he showed everybody his fire from his palm and more people backed away.

"Malcolm Chase, son of Athena," He said.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares," She growled and dared anybody to say something.

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes," He walked over to Clarisse.

"I'm Travis," He said, "I'm Connor," Connor said, " And we are... the Stolls," Travis and Connor shouted together, "Son of Hermes," They said! Some people laughed.

"Who is like the leader of this camp," I asked?

"Well I guess I'm not anymore," Percy took off his cape and handed it over to Jason.

"Thanks man," Jason said.

"Don't mention it. You were here first," Percy said.

"Just like him, to turn down power," I said to Thalia. She smiled.

I saw the girl softly yell at Percy. I caught a bit of their conversation.

"Why did you do that," She whispered?

"Because he was here first and I didn't really want to be praetor at all," He sighed. I almost laughed again.

"But thing about it! We could have been the power couple of this place! We could-," Percy cut her off.

"No way Gwen. I don't want it. That's all I have to say," He shrugged.

"Well, I'm the other Praetor, Reyna," She said. "Half of the seven, come with me. Percy, Hazel and Frank, come with me," Reyna walked over to some big house.

* * *

"This is principia," She pointed and we entered the building. I would have added much more architechtural design to it but, you know. Thalia came because she wanted to and Connor came because he needed to go to the bathroom. Then that girl from earlier that had my Percy came too.

"Sit everyone," She said. She sat at the end of the table next to Jason and Piper looked very mad.

"So, what? Are we the seven," Percy asked? Oblivious as always.

"Yes Percy," Reyna said. "So Hazel, Frank and Percy, you are the three to go on this quest. Greeks, who are yours?"

Jason, Piper, Leo and I stood up. "We will be going on this quest," Piper said.

"Wait, so you're a daughter of Athena," He pointed to me. I nodded. "On our quest, Ella said something. It went like _Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome. _I think it's about you," He said. I felt warm inside but that girl had to ruin it.

"What if I'm supposed to go on this quest! Not her! It's about Minerva! This is it! I'm supposed to go on this trip, not blondie over here," She pointed at me. My fists clenched.

"Nobody calls me blondie," I growled. "Did the quest say one word about Minerva? No, it said Mark of _Athena, _not Minerva. This quest is not about you. I am going on this quest. heck, I don't even know you're name and I'm fighting with you."

"Why should I tell you," She snapped. She put her hands on her hips.

I mocked her posture, "Oh really? Now that I think about it, I can think of a lot of names for you."

"Gwen, Percy's girlfriend," She smiled at me. My nose flared and my fists clenched.

"Great," I saisd sarcastically, "Do you even know what this quest is about?"

"Yea, it's to go save the world against evil," She said.

"Yea but did you know that Gaea is awakening, the giants are on her side and she's trying to take over the world and get rid of Demigods and Gods," I smirked?

"Well, as long as I have Percy, I'm fine," She smiled. If it was possible, my hands turned redder and tighter. Thalia put her hand on my shoulder.

"You know what? If you wanna go on this quest, let's see you try. I wanna see you beat up those Giants and get rid of Gaea," I crossed my arms.

"Ok, fine," She said. She had a smile on her lips but fear in her eyes.

"Quick question, how many quests have you been on?"

"Um... well... that dosen't matter. I can fight good enough," She said.

"So you wouldn't mind sparring with me," I said. I pulled out my knife and flipped it in the air while catching it with my other hand in one swift movement.

Now, she looked fierce now but she looks like she could be beaten, easily.

"Well, this is a good way to decide. Whoever wins will go on this quest, we need strong fighters," Reyna said to me. I nodded.

* * *

We walked outside to the colossium.

I pulled my hair in a ponytail and tied my converse.

Reyna handed me a breastplate and shield.

"Nah, thanks Reyna," I brushed my bands back and watched Gwen put on a lot of armor. She had a sword that was as long as her arm and a shield the size of her chest. It must have weighed a ton.

"Are you sure you wanna wear all that," I asked her?

"I'm good," She snorted.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

I lunged at her with my sword. She blocked it easily and smirked. I didn't do that as a battle strategy. It was more of a feel of her battle style. I blocked her thrust and twist my knife around so her arm got twisted. My blade hit the base of her sword so I twisted again, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust. She tried to block it but ended up falling down. My knife was an inch away from her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gwen is the girl that died and came back to life, just for those who don't know :)**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Annabeth, you will be going on this quest," Reyna said. Thalia and Clarisse clapped me on the back.

Percy raised his eyebrow. I blushed. "What," I said with fits of laughter coming up?

"Nothing. Um, you wanna spar," He asked me? I nodded and smiled. Gwen huffed and stomped off.

This time, I knew all his moves.

I striked at his legs and he jumped. I whirled around and blocked his thrust in time. Our weapons were crossed and made an x. I tore mine away and struck. He blocked and he striked. I blocked and had my knife at his throat. He kicked upwards and I let go of his sword and it dropped to the ground. I tried to grab it but he picked it up. When I was going for it, he blocked my knife and stood up. Seconds went by and I hit his sword with my knife and thrusted to my right. He blocked it and our swords were in the air, crossed. I grabbed the hilt of his sword and brought it down. Then I brought it back up again in a circular motion. I had his sword behind his neck and Riptide in front of his neck, an inch from his throat. He did a backflip and kicked his sword out from my hand. We were back in our original stance. I blew some hair out of my face.

"Wanna quit," He smirked at me?

I smirked back, "Never." I charged and instead of his sword, I aimed to getting behind him. Even though he didn't have his Achilles heel, I made it to the back and hit my knife against his sword in the front. I twisted it so his arm got twisted and dropped the sword. Then I kicked him to the ground. I had Riptide right above his spot and my knife in front of his neck.

I laughed and gave him back his sword while he stood back up.

Reyna congratulated me, "Wow Annabeth, you defeated Percy. He has been unbeatable since he arrived.

Jason laughed, "Reyna could beat me and she couldn't beat Annabeth. Annabeth, you really are an awesome fighter."

I blushed, "Thanks Jas." Then I saw Percy coming up behind me.

"So Annabeth, how'd you know how to defeat me?"

I laughed, "I've known you since I was 12. I know all your moves. I've studied you and plus, I taught you more than half of your battle strategies."

He looked at me incredulously, "Woah, that's cool. Maybe you could teach to me sometime?"

I nodded, "Definitely."

Reyna smiled, "Alright now all of the seven of the quest, please come with me. That's Frank, Hazel, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth. Follow me."

* * *

"So, you guys have a week before you sail to Rome," Reyna said, "You're welcome to stay in these cabins and train here." Reyna pointed to the two cabins next to each other and smiled. She ushered the boys into the cabin on the left. We assumed the one on the right was ours.

It had pink walls, pink bedspreads, pink pillows, pink blankets, pink rugs, pink closets and pink chandeliers.

We all sighed.

"Apparently, Romans don't have style," Piper sighed.

"Pink, ughhh," Clarisse shuddered.

"Do they have to pick the color I hate most," Thalia sighed?

"Guys, they're kind enough to have cabins for us to sleep in and not have to sleep in our boat. I guess it's not... that bad," I sighed.

"Fine, but I'd rather sleep on the floor, who knows who slept here before us," Katie said. She pulled off all the pillows and sheets and blankets off of 'her' bed. She laid them neatly on the floor.

"Let's all explore," Stella said. Stella was a new kid and she thought it would be great to come. She's a daughter of Apollo and Malcolm sorta has a crush on her.

* * *

Thalia, Clarisse and Stella chose to go to the training area. Katie and Piper chose to re-decorate the cabin. I chose to go to the beach. I asked Reyna and she said go ahead.

I walked over to the beach and sat down in the sand. I layed down on the sand and bent my knee and closed my eyes. I sat there for a couple minutes before a shadow came over me.

"Hello," I pried my eyes open? I saw it was Percy and sat up fast.

"Hey," He said. We were sitting by a tree so we sat up against it.

"So, you're a daughter of Athena," He asked?

"Yea," I said softly. I felt pain in my heart. "And you're a son of Poseidon," I said.

"Well, that's what a bunch of Romans have been saying," He muttered.

"I didn't ask you. I know you are," I said.

"Ok," He shrugged. There was a little silence so I looked over at the sea. "I feel like I know you," Percy said. "Sorry, I meant that to be in my head."

"No, it's ok. Percy, this is gonna be a lot to tell you," I said to him.

"Yea," He asked?

"You got your memories erased by Hera and you're actually a Greek Demigod. You are not Roman, at all. You are son of Poseidon. You belong at Camp Half-Blood and you know Thalia?"

"The girl you were crying to and hey, why were you crying," Percy asked? I waved my hand.

"Nevermind that, Thalia is your cousin and one of your friends. And I'm you other best friend," I said slowly. I didn't wanna tell him that I was his girlfriend. Not yet.

"No wonder you were upset," Percy smiled. I could've melted but I didn't.

"Yea, that was it. Um, so do you remember anything from your past," I asked him?

"Murky stuff," He trailed off.

"Like what," I leaned foward?

"Well, I remember Chiron a little, seeing him giving me this," He pulled out his sword.

"Riptide," I said.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I'm your best friend," I smiled.

He smiled too, "A lightning bolt."

"That was your first quest. To retreive the Zeus's lightning bolt. You, Grover and I went to get it back by the Summer Solstice," I explained.

"Some golden fleece in a tree," He shrugged.

"That was your second quest. Your brother and I went with you to save Grover in the sea of monsters," I said.

"Little figurines of Gods," He said confused.

"Oh, that was Nico's game pieces for a card game he played when he was younger," I laughed at that thought. And he laughed too.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I loved her laugh. She was amazing and so familier.

I know she's my best friend but I felt like she wasn't telling me something.

"I also remember something about a maze and a pile of rocks or something," I said.

"Oh, that was the Battle of the Labyrinth. I led it this time, you, me, your brother, Tyson and Grover. We went through the maze to find Daedalus and Pan," She explained.

"Fighting a guy with blond hair and gold eyes," I said slowly.

Annabeth's fists flinched, "Oh, that was Kronos in my friend Luke's body. It was the battle before. Uh, well, Kronos was trying to take over the world and get rid of Gods and Demigods," Annabeth's voice tightened. I felt like I heard that before.

"Then lastly, a fight with a counterfeiting giant," I laughed.

Annabeth blushed, "Oh, that was when you and I went for a picnic," She said.

"Oh," I felt my face redden to, "I thought we were best friends though?" Her face dropped.

"Oh, uh, I need to go," She said. She was about to get up but I grabbed her hand and spun her around. She started to laugh.

"So what? We were more than that," I asked her?

"Yea," She blushed more if that was possible.

"How much more," I smiled?

"Well, the day of your birthday was the day of the war," She said, "So after at Camp, I gave you a birthday cupcake and we talked. You told me that when you were in the River Styx, turning invulnerable, Nico said you had to concentrate on one thing to keep you anchored to the world, that made you want to stay mortal."

"Woah, wait so I went to the River of Styx," I asked her? I've heard so many stories about Achillies and his heel.

"Yes now shush. And then you told me that when you were up in Olympus, when they wanted to make you a god, you kept thinking that thinks could get better, you didn't want things to stay the same for eternity," She sighed.

"I think I remember that," I tried to think really hard, "I saw me talking to Zeus and Poseidon and Zeus getting mad when I said something."

"Yea, and you said that I wasn't making this easy and I told you that I would never make things easy for you," She smiled at the thought, "And then I sorta...," SHe trailed off.

"You kissed me," I guessed?

"You remember," She asked?

"No, I guessed," I said. I felt bad, "I really want to remember all this."

"No, it's ok. It'll come back eventually, Chiron said," She sighed.

"I hope, the Gorgon's blood has helped barebly," I joked.

"After I kissed you, the entire camp was behind us and they threw us into the canoe lake," She laughed.

I looked at my watch, "Oh hey, I gotta go to meet...," I trailed off.

"Percy... you know that all the stuff people have been telling you here isn't real, right," She said?

"So, Gwen isn't my girlfriend," I asked?

"I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend," She sighed.

"Definitely," I agreed.

"I'm gonna go," Annabeth said, "I'm gonna see how Thalia's doing," She said. She got up and started to go.

"Wait," I pulled her arm and spun her around like before but this time, I kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, for those who have no idea about this story, of course Percy remembers everything. I'm not stupid and I read the book in a day! Technically 2 because my parents told me to finish the book the next day when I had a chapter left to read. So, now that I think about it, it was 2 days. But I'm not stupid, I know that Percy remembers everything. It's just in my story, it's different. Got a problem with that?**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

I blushed really red and I waved to him while walking away.

"Thalia," I said to her, "Percy kissed me," I said to her! I had a smile plastered on my face when she came in.

"Oh my gosh, does he remember," She layed her head on her arm?

"Well, no. But her remembers some stuff. But really, he believes what I told him," I felt on top of the world even though he doesn't remember anything!

"That's great," She said, "Like the way Katie and Piper re-modeled?"

The walls were light blue, the ceiling was painted nightime blue with white stars, the closets had all our clothes we brought from home, the carpet was changed to cream white and every girl had a different apperance for her bed area.

Thalia had dark blue and black colors in her area. There was a hook for her bow and arrows, knife and her shield, Aegis. Her bed spread had black and blue circles and a Eagle in the center.

Katie had a floral white bed spread with small different colored flowers on it. Katie didn't do much fighting but she had a shield and a sword from her dad.

Clarrise had her electric spear and shield on the wall. Her bed spread was blood red with black circles around the edges.

Stella had light and dark purple shapes that overlaped on the design. Her knife and her bow and arrow were above her bed.

Piper's section was baby blue with a white dove and flowers surrounding the dove. Her knife was on the desk next to her.

I really liked my bed. It was sea green and the color of the sky on a stormy day. It looked a little tie-dye with the colors mixed together. It was a diagonal line in the middle and the colors mixed there. The green was closer to the white pillows. My knife had a ring on the wall to hang it on. I took it out and put it there.

"Thank you guys, so much," I said. I hugged Katie and Piper.

"We thought you'd like it," Piper laughed.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I believe Annabeth. She doesn't seem to be lying. I really like her. I can understand why she was my girlfriend. She was beautiful, smart, funny and sweet. I really wish I remembered her. She seemed heartbroken at first. I felt like I wanted to spin her around and give her a big hug and wipe away her tears.

I stayed at the beach just to think about all the things she told me.

"Hey Percy-kins," Some girl said.

I turned around, "Oh... hi Gwen," I said.

"Hey babe," She said. She sat down next to me and put her head on my shoulder.

"Uh...," I felt awkward in this position.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about that... dumb blonde," Gwen snarled. I tore away from her.

"She is not a dumb blonde. She's actually really smart. She beat you anyways," I said.

"What? Percy, what did she tell you," Gwen asked?

"She told me that she as my best friend and this is all fake," I motioned to her and I.

"And you actually believe her," She said?

"Yea," I said, "Why not?"

"She's a greek," Gwen outburst!

"I'm a greek," I said, "When I first got here, I didn't know what Neptune was, I said Poseidon first! All the dead people said I was a Graecus! Face it Gwen, I am a son of Poseidon, I'm from Camp Half-Blood and you're not my girlfriend." I was about to get up when she pulled my shirt and smashed her lips against mine.

I heard a gasp. I pulled away and saw Annabeth with her hand on her stomach and her other on the bottom of her throat. Tears were in her eyes.

"Annabeth wait," I reached out for her.

Gwen pulled my arm, "Forget about her, stay with me," She purred.

"Get off me," I pulled my arm away. I ran after Annabeth.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

I didn't see Percy at lunch so I thought he'd be at the beach still.

I walked down the trail and saw Percy kissing that stupid girl, Gwen. I thought he loved me. I turned around with tears in my eyes.

"Annabeth wait," I heard Percy say. I turned around.

"So, does anything I said mean anything to you," I felt tears spilling?

"Yes, I believe you! Gwen kissed me! Can't you believe that," He asked?

I thought for a second, "Yea, now I can." I took his hand and we started to walk, hand in hand. "I remember that when I got captured and had to hold up the sky, you were there. You saved me. You wouldn't give up, Thalia said." I laughed.

"I'm sorry," We both said.

We continued to talk about all different things but we never tore our hands away.


End file.
